Panties in his front Pocket
by tlokatlabstwxaas
Summary: ONE-SHOT The scene where Talya puts her panties into Brandon's pocket. I really wanted this scene to be on the show, but it wasn't so I wrote it. Hope you like it. Mainly Bralya (I DO NOT SHIP IT) slight Brallie and beginging and ending.


**AN: I felt like writing this because I kept envisioning how this scene would've gone. Enjoy!**

**Brandon POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Callie snuggled into my side. Mom's had agreed that we could be together after I moved into my dad' and they saw us kissing in my room. It took a lot of convincing but after about two weeks, they saw how much we cared about each other and agreed. Suddenly her question she said shocked me.

"How did you and Talya get together?"

"Why?" I asked confused looking down at her.

"I just want to know."

"Okay well…"

_I was at this party with Adian, the week after finals, and we finally could relax because sophomore year was almost over, just 2 more days. We were talking about random stuff, like a movie we agreed we would see this weekend when a cute red head caught my eye. I knew her from my English and Biology class, and was always too shy to talk to her. Her name was Talya and she was really pretty, and she always seemed nice. We were lab partners 1st semester this year and we talked a little then but haven't really engaged since then. I always thought she was interesting though. She clearly had been drinking a little though because she was stumbling around slightly, but it was cute she was a lightweight._

"_Hey, B? Earth to Brandon!" Adain was waving his hand in front of my face. Then he smirked. "You were checking out that cute red head again weren't you?"_

"_Sorry, she's just the only girl I've met who actually holds a good conversation. She so pretty, and…" I started staring off dreamily until she caught my eye again, walking out of the bathroom, and walking over to me. "Adian, she's walking over here, be cool." I ran my hand through my hair once and Adian just laughed at me, walking away muttering something about getting another beer._

"_Hey, Brandon right?" She said with a smile._

"_Yeah, we had Bio together. Lab 203?" I knew the answer; I just wanted to see if she remembered._

"_Yeah, that was fun, you saved me in the frog dissection." She giggled with one of the cutest sounds I ever heard and I laughed too. Suddenly she walked closer, slipping something in my front jean pocket, and leaned into my body, whispering in my ear "If you're interested cutie, meet me outside." She smirked as she leaned back, and walked away, flipping her hair and she turned, swaying her hips as she walked out the door of the house. I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out a pair of lacy dark blue panties. My eyes widened and my face heated up as I blushed thinking about the situation._

"_Dude, what the hell are those." Adain startled me, coming back with a shocked look on his face._

"_Her panties." I said, laughing a little._

"_Dude, you're in!" He said smiling. "Go find her! Now!" He said and I walked outside._

"_So, you want to talk?" I laughed a little as I held her panties dangling from my finger, as she smiled at me._

"_Well I figured a bold move would get your attention." She laughed a little as I handed her her underwear back._

"_Well it definitely did." I said._

"_So, I think I made it clear I like you, so you gonna tell me whether I'm crazy or not?" She blushed a little, looking me right in the eye._

"_You're not crazy, and to be honest, I liked you since last semester so I'm glad you made a bold move, I never could." I looked down and then back up seeing her smiling._

"_Well then, you wanna go out with me? Friday at 7:00. We could see a movie or get froyo or something." She asked. I was so happy that she asked me out, because I really, really liked her._

"_Definitely, I'll pick you up. I'll just get you address tomorrow at school." I said smiling._

"_Why not right now?" She looked slightly confused._

"_Because right now, I have something to do."_

"_What?" I pushed against the tree she had been leaning on when I first walked out hear, and kissed her._

"Seriously? That's how you got together?" Callie asked me, holding back laughter.

"What? I was a teenage boy." I laughed a little and he joined in, smiling a lot.

"I just can't see you responding to that. I mean, you're so innocent." She giggled when she said that.

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"Yeah, really." She was challenging me, so I grabbed her hard, pulling her against my body kissing her hard for several minutes, before pushing her off slightly, hearing her ragged breathing.

"Tell me again I'm innocent." I said roughly.

"You're. Innocent." She smirked.

"That's it…" I growled out slightly.

**AN: I DO NOT SHIP BRALYA! I just really wish they did this scene because it sounded like it would've been really funny so I wrote it, with some Brallie in it! Tanks for reading, review what you thought. Love you all :***


End file.
